


Sliding Through Time.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Covid, Heartbreak, Not your usual time travel fic, Other, Time Travel, joseon era, the 1980s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Sehun discovered he could use time at his will and his will led him to move on.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Top Sehun Fest Round 1





	Sliding Through Time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is a broken! Sekai but it is not the focus of the fic and I didn't want the reader to expect it if I add it. ^_^ Enjoy.

It could be Luck, it could be faith, but when Sehun learned he could control time and travel through it for a short amount of time, he didn’t stop himself from saving people he loved.

He was ten at that time when first saved his dog from the car crash. The poor one year old dog died a month prior the day he discovered he could not only stop the time but also go back and forth in time. “Hey, buddy,” he called his dog when he was back, “you seriously should avoid cars, okay? Huh?” The dog licked his hand and Sehun chuckled, happy, “good boy!” 

It made him use it to try and stop accidents, saving as many people as he could. 

At Twenty, Sehun met Jongin. They hit it off well and started dating as soon as they joined college. Sehun was studying physics while Jongin was in Biochemistry and they managed to have a shared room in the dorm. Sex was good but no matter how Sehun tried. 

Their relationship didn’t last nor did it evolve into something serious. Despite how much Sehun loved Jongin, despite how long his power stretched the time he spent with Jongin. While it was barely a year for Jongin, Sehun had lived five years worth of love. He repeated some days so many times he knew every second of it. He truly hoped it was going to make Jongin love him and stay with him.

However, Jongin broke up with him eventually. Sehun, heartbroken, made a whole time jump to the seventeenth century on a whim, after emptying a whole bottle of alcohol in his system. It was a huge jump, he never did that, so when he got in there, he lost consciousness on the spot.

He woke up in a luxurious room, laying on a futon and covered nicely while three incenses were burning by his side. He sat up to notice his naked state and gasped in horror. “The fuck?” 

He noticed folded clothes and if it wasn’t for his mother insisting to teach him how to wear traditional clothes, he won’t know from where he would even start. He managed to get into those clothes before two men got in, holding swords up while another, in fancier looking clothes got in after them. Sehun was happy he managed to get into most of the layers when they got in because that would be awkward and troublesome.

“No need to be impolite toward our guest,” the man said, holding the shoulder of one of the soldiers before he clapped his hands and women got in with food. “Please, join me for supper.” The man observed him sharply despite the polite tone used which terrified Sehun even more.

Sehun was about to freak out, he could feel it creep in, but realized in a moment of insanity that he can just jump back, all he has to do is just… find a way to be alone. He nodded and sat down facing the man when he was served. The man let him eat first and he did.

The food was bland, barely any salt on it, but tasted very peculiar, especially the spicy parts, so Sehun ate to his fill and waited for the man to finish. 

“I am aware you are waiting for answers,” he said as soon as women picked the table, leaving him alone with the man and his two soldiers. “I don’t have them.” 

“I am sure you do,” the man said coyly, “aren’t you disrespectful? Eating from my table yet refusing to be honest with me?” 

“You are right, I can’t lie to you so I am honestly telling you that I don’t have answers,” Sehun said with a grin, “but please, ask them anyway. I’ll answer the best of my abilities.” 

The man observed him and sighed. He was about to pour himself tea when running was heard and a man, obviously younger and shorter got in. “Hyungnim! You promised to let me handle the interrogation,” he said outraged, “do you have little faith in my abilities? I found the man.” 

“Join us, Baekhyun,” the man said and Baekhyun was offered a cushion and sat by Sehun’s side. Sehun observed him and he couldn’t hold a smile. 

“Why are you looking so down on me, sir?” Baekhyun glared at Sehun as he said so. 

Sehun could only chuckle. “You remind me of a friend,” Sehun lied. He didn’t. He just looked adorable. “I am Oh Sehun, by the way.” 

He noticed the other man’s sharp eyes on him. “An Oh? Is the Oh family related to you?” He asked.

“No, I was given the Family name when I was found before this time, I don’t have a family,” Sehun smoothly lied, mostly because he was right. He had no family in such an era. His power told him he made a four hundred years jump in the past, so he was definitely in the Joseon era, around 1620. 

“You don’t have a family?” Baekhyun asked him, pity written on his face. 

Sehun smiled at that. “I lived a good life regardless. I am a traveller, I’ve seen things and heard things nobody in this land had heard or seen,” he commented with a teasing smile, “I’ll share my stories with you, whenever you want.”

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled but he looked at the other man and his expression fell. The other man gave him a strong glare and Baekhyun nodded. “Where did you get your clothes from?” he asked. 

“I made them,” Sehun lied, “Most of the fabric came from the Indian lands. I know the style isn’t much like our glorious clothes but I am not a perfect tailor, I made clothes that would fit me and make me move easier.” 

“Do you have any fighting skill?” The other man asked.

“No, I’ve never learned to fight,” Sehun lied. He was sure that boxing didn’t exist in the 1600s. “I also avoided fights,” he added as he smirked at Baekhyun, “I can’t get this pretty face scared, it is my source of income after all.” 

Shocked, Baekhyun looked at him in pure disgust, “what?”

“I am not the only storyteller you can find, but I’m sure the best looking one,” Sehun coyly said which made Baekhyun roll his eyes while the other man nodded, thinking. 

“Baekhyun,” the other man said, standing up, “follow me. You two, stay here and keep an eye on him.”

Sehun frowned but couldn’t complain. He can’t risk being injured as time travelling with a stab on his body would kill him. He nearly lost his hand when he jumped to the future with a paper cut, which thankfully disappeared as soon as he returned to where he got it from. He knew his risks and he was careful. He just needed to wait. The soldiers didn’t move despite him approaching the door. He looked out of the door to notice the men talking. Baekhyun looked quite thoughtful while the other man had a serious and dark expression on. 

“This is not good,” Sehun mumbled to himself before he walked back to the futon. He waited, nervously before the dark man called for his soldiers while Baekhyun got in, hesitant. 

“Your belongings are in my room,” the man announced, “I’ll get them to you tomorrow in the morning. You can rest. Hyungnim’s soldiers will keep you safe until then.” 

“Am I held as a prisoner? Or as a test subject?” Sehun asked Baekhyun, serious. “I told you to ask me questions but I feel like you distrusted me before you even try.” 

Baekhyun and the man looked at each other and Baekhyun nodded. “We find your clothes and belongings quite odd so we hope to know more. It is just, we don’t know what you can do,” Baekhyun said and Sehun sighed. 

His body was immune to time travel. He can make as many jumps as possible but leaving behind pieces of evidence could be bad. It was a risk he couldn’t take. He needed his clothes and things before he left the place. “Will you give me my belongings if I tell you everything?” He honestly asked.

“We promise you we would give them back,” the other man said. 

Sehun sighed. “I’ll tell the truth but make no record of it. Nobody has to know.” His words made the two men look at him warily and Sehun said, “Tomorrow, bring me my clothes and the items I had on me and I’ll tell you everything.” 

“Do I have your word of honour?” Baekhyun asked him suddenly and Sehun nodded. “I trust you, don’t break that trust.” 

Sehun smiled. Baekhyun truly looked and acted so adorably that it melted all Sehun’s worries. “I trust you too, Baekhyun. I will tell you everything you need to know. Just no records.” 

“Why can’t we write down what you say?” The man asked and Sehun looked at him with an equally serious glare.

Baekhyun was fast to react. “We will know tomorrow, shall we? Let us leave our guest rest,” he fast pushed the other man out and the soldiers followed. Sehun tried to swallow the panic raising in his guts as he weighed his options. He could jump back a day and spare himself the terror but then he was too tired to do that. He needed to calm down.

He had to.

The morning came before he could realize it and he just sighed, sitting there, as the soldiers allowed maids with food to get in. He was served food so early which surprised him but he ate without commenting. 

“You sure are in high spirits, Scholar Byun,” A voice said outside his room and Sehun straightened up his posture, still eating. He knew it would be a long day. Baekhyun got in with an old man, who was carrying something. “Here areyour belongings, sir.” The old man settled Sehun’s stuff by his side and Sehun fetched his phone first. It was turned off so it meant it was battery dead. Sehun sighed, fixing his before picking his clothes. “May I wear my clothes first?” He asked Baekhyun who nodded, curious. 

Sehun returned fully dressed with the last layer of the hanbok covering everything. He sat down, comfortable and Baekhyun eyed him. “Are you comfortable with them?” 

“Yes, they are designed to be comfortable,” Sehun admitted. “Are we starting now?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, “I was hoping I could take you on a tour around.” Sehun looked at him in shock before nodding. Perhaps he would find a way to escape and jump to the future. “However,” Baekhyun said with a smirk, “you must swear that you won’t escape or I’ll get 100 lash.” 

“100? You won’t survive!” Sehun shivered at the mere thought. “I won’t escape, I promise. Just, don’t make such threats.” 

Baekhyun chuckled joyfully before he offered Sehun to eat more. Sehun simply finished his rice bowl before wearing his sneakers and following Baekhyun out. Baekhyun eyed his shoes with unconcealed interest. “Can’t I have them?” 

“I don’t think it is possible,” Sehun admitted as he looked where Baekhyun pointed. “I have to go back with everything I had on when I came.” Baekhyun looked upset about it but said nothing, dragging Sehun around. Sehun was surprised by how life was simple yet joyful during that era. The people were warm and open for discussions. People gathered in small groups, talking animatedly. “It’s strange to see people my age already up and out to socialize so early in the morning.” 

“Why? What’s so strange about it?” Baekhyun looked around, “Many of the people around are sellers who gather around to gossip and exchange stories before the busiest hours of the day.” 

“Our markets are busy too but only old people gather around so early to gossip, we are either busy studying or working. Even in the crowdest spaces, everybody minds their business.” 

Baekhyun huffed. “Such a boring world you live in,” He commented and Sehun didn’t find it in his heart to correct him. Their tour took the entire morning, and Sehun was happy his sneakers were comfortable because the walk was so long. Baekhyun plopped down in front of an inn’s table, lifting his hand. “Two wine bottles for our table,” he ordered as soon as someone approached them. 

“Ah, yes.” The waiter left and returned with two small bottles of wine and a small plate of nuts. Sehun chuckled at that, crushed the nut’s shell and threw the inside in his mouth. Baekhyun filled his cup and drank it slowly, obviously trying to ease the thirst they had been feeling, before he served Sehun who drank it in one shot. Baekhyun looked at him in shock but served him again. 

“This wine is great,” Sehun eventually said before smirking, “but I drank heavier drinks before.” He indeed drank heavier rice wines but it didn’t mean he didn’t get tipsy by the second shot. He decided not to push his luck, holding his cup close to his lips. “So, are we going to finish the tour or are we going to talk?” 

“Let’s talk,” Baekhyun said with a wide smile. “Where are you from?” 

Sehun smirked. “You mean, which era are you from?” Baekhyun frowned in confusion. “I’m younger than you, Hyungnim. At least four hundred years younger than you.” Sehun made sure to whisper it into Baekhyun’s ear who gasped loud.” 

“No wonder you understand us but speak weirdly!” Baekhyun commented and Sehun chuckled in amusement. “How did you get here?” 

Sehun frowned. “Honestly speaking, the last thing I remember was being drunk then I woke up here,” It was true. “I was thinking maybe I stepped in a temporal loop or a crack in some cosmic force that made me jump four centuries back. I don’t know but I hope I will manage to go back somehow.” 

Baekhyun frowned, thinking. “Don’t you have a tool to use? A talisman?” 

“No, in our era, Magic doesn’t work,” Sehun assured him as he shrugged the remaining of his cup. “I don’t know how to use Magic but I know for sure that nothing I own should stay in this era. I won’t be able to explain it when I’m back and it will break havoc.” 

“I understand, and I assure you we spared none of your belongings,” Baekhyun assured him. “However, I have tons of questions to ask.” 

“Please ask,” Sehun picked some nuts and cracked their shells open. He focused on it before noticing Baekhyun’s silence. “What is it?” He asked the man who eyed him, sharply.

“I don’t know where to start. How is education in your era?” 

“Our country is classified as the second in education, worldwide,” Sehun assured him, “we have academic schools open to the public. Everybody knows at least how to read and write so no illiteracy and it only brought prosperity to our lands. I for once was studying for a physics major, Jongin …” 

His heart clenched in pain at the mere mention of the man’s name. 

“Jongin?” Baekhyun repeated. “Is it the name of your brother?” 

Sehun shook his head and scoffed. “It’s the name of the person I loved. I was drunk because he broke up with me, no matter how I tried,” he said so, his lost eyes looking ahead as if he was looking at the man of his heart. “I guess my heartbreak may have caused me to jump four centuries back in time.” 

A hand on his made him look at Baekhyun’s worried eyes. “We better leave,” the man said and he pulled Sehun out after leaving some coins. They ran to the house they came from and as soon as Sehun was inside his room, Baekhyun pulled him to a kiss. 

Sehun didn’t react fast but when he did, he didn’t know what to say as Baekhyun shed tears. “You aren’t disgusted with me,” the man whispered. 

“Baekhyun… what is the meaning of this?” 

Baekhyun stepped back and locked the door. “I fancy men but… our time isn’t favorable for such things. I wanted to make sure you weren’t lying,” Baekhyun explained. “I apologize for hurting your dignity by kissing you suddenly but I wanted to know…” 

“It’s not different in my time either. There are places where people like us are accepted but not this land,” Sehun admitted to him. “I am sorry I made you hope.” 

Baekhyun’s expression fell. “Is that my fate then? Not to be accepted for who I am?” 

“Most likely, that doesn’t mean you won’t find someone who would love you and cherish you, it only meant that you won’t be able to tell the world about it.” Sehun held Baekhyun’s cheeks and smiled. “Honestly, Baekhyun, I found you incredibly cute when I first saw you and I’m sure you will find someone who would think the same of you.” 

Baekhyun nodded. “I… I don’t know what to say,” he admitted. “I’ll dismiss myself and we will talk about it later.” However, when Baekhyun opened the door, the man was standing behind the door and Baekhyun jumped back in terror. “Hyungnim…” 

“Let us be,” he ordered before getting in and closed the door behind him. Baekhyun stepped back, almost to Sehun’s side, when the man faced him. “Scholar Byun, you sure are a disappointment.” 

Sehun knew it would be a mess if he said anything. “Hyungnim…” 

“You didn’t ask this man a single question about how he got here, did you?” 

“He did,” Sehun interjected. “Like I told him, I was drunk beyond my mind and I woke up in this place, four handred years before my time.” 

The man didn’t seem to register Sehun’s words at first so he frowned. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me, I made a time jump, four handred years to be precise.” Sehun made Baekhyun look at him and smiled. “Be strong, Scholar Byun and be hopeful. I’m sure that you will be happy. However, I am sorry I lied to you. I know how to go home.” 

“How?” Baekhyun whispered and Sehun just pushed Baekhyun to the man before he let it flow. Time embraced him as he observed everything change. The house he was in was soon destroyed and replaced by trees. It became a park, Sehun noticed as he walked away from the area he was in. 

However, he wasn’t in 2020, he was sure. Instead, as he looked around, he noticed how outdated the clothes worn by the people walking outside the park were. He noticed a man sitting in the park, reading a book and approached him.

“Excuse me, but what is the full date today?” The boy looked up, surprised before eyeing Sehun. “I meant year, month and day?” 

“14th of June, 1982,” the man said calmly, “and you don’t look like you are from here.” 

Sehun shook his head but sighed in relief. He was still closer to his time than earlier so a little rest would help him jump in. He sat down on the grass and sighed. “Damn, I’m hungry,” he mumbled to himself as he drifted to sleep. 

He woke up by a harsh nudge and woke up to find police officers. “Ey, wake up, punk.” 

It was dark and he looked around in worry as he had nothing on him to excuse his presence. “Sorry officer, I fainted here,” he said before being shoved up and inside a van. He noticed the man earlier inside and frowned. The man looked terrified but calm while two other men were spitting angry comments at the police officers. 

“I’m glad you were alive,” the man said, “I thought you died.” 

One of the angry men scoffed. “If the government is so unfair, then he was better dead.” Sehun frowned as he had no idea what was the reason behind the mess he was in. Was it an offense to sleep in a public park? Was he suspected for being drunk or on drugs?

They were taken to tiny cells and he luckily was alone with the man who started shedding tears once the door was locked. “Can’t I call my family?” He asked them.

“Silence!” The bang on the door made them jump and Sehun was fast to hold the sobbing man. 

“What is happening? Why are we in jail?” 

The man just sobbed. “I tried to explain to them but they kept on insisting we were part of some gang plan; They won’t listen to us. I tried but they refused to listen.” 

“Hey calm down,” Sehun patted his back. “We have rights, they won’t just do this to us.” 

The man shook his head. “I am not worried about the police, I’m worried about my father. He is sick, if he finds out I’m here, he may get worse.” Sehun sighed, closing his eyes. Does he have a choice?

“I’ll help you out of this but you must pay me a meal,” He offered as his stomach growled and the man frowned before nodding. Sehun hugged him at that, covering his eyes. . 

“Hey! Let me go! What are you doing?” The man wiggled in his hold and Sehun simply whispered.

“Stay still or you die.” He wasn’t lying. He could fuck it up. The time jump wasn’t big and as he walked the man out of the space, they were back in the morning, outside the police office. Sehun did let go of the man who looked around in shock.

“Where the heck are we?” 

“Back to this morning,” Sehun said as he held the man. “Now, you promised me a meal.” The man didn’t understand but still nodded. They made it to a noodle shop, where an old man served them two plain noodle soups. Sehun was disappointed but not surprised. 

“How did you do that?” 

Sehun looked up from his bowl and observed the man who didn’t blink. “I’m Sehun, by the way and you?” The man blinked in confusion. 

“I’m Do Kyungsoo,” The man bowed his head down as he introduced himself. “I’m sixteen.” 

Sehun choked on his noodles and looked at the man in front of him. He indeed looked young but with the haircut and the stoic face, he had a much mature aura in him. Sehun frowned. “By the time I am back home, you will be in your fifties. Interesting.” 

“What?” The kid seemed quite confused. 

“I’m from the future, I guess you realized I can travel through time,” Sehun nonchalantly said. “I also know you won’t be able to tell anyone or they would think you are crazy.” 

The kid was about to counter that but sighed. “So how old are you?” 

“I’m twenty two, that makes me your hyung for now,” Sehun said, ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair. He finished his bowl and sighed, patting his belly. “Thanks for the meal, I needed some energy to jump back home.” 

“So, won’t I see you anymore?” Kyungsoo asked the man in disappointment and Sehun pondered it.

“Do you have a pen?” He asked and Kyungsoo shook his head before suddenly standing to talk to the vendor. He returned with a pencil and a tiny paper. Sehun scribed his number on it. “Once we celebrate 2021, you will know what you will do with this number. If we meet then, I’ll treat you to some meat and some drinks. Deal?” 

Kyungsoo looked at the paper before he nodded, confused. Sehun simply patted his head and left the table. 

“See you in 2021, Do Kyungsoo,” Sehun simply said before ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair and walked away. He heard someone running after him but by the time Kyungsoo reached his side, he had jumped further. To control when to stop was hard and he ended up on the street, the day of his breakup with Jongin. 

He walked back home, dealing the digits of his front door and finding Jongin out of the shower. “Oh, when did you leave the bed?” 

Sehun sighed. Seeing Jongin hurt but he realized he had to let go of Jongin. “Jongin, we need to talk.” 

That’s how he found himself alone on New year Eve. He tried not to get drunk, afraid of making another jump but his emotional turmoil already fucked his schedule. He nearly missed an exam and lost track of the hours he skipped. He didn’t know how long he slept and if he ate enough for a day. 

He was a mess. 

Until his phone rang, he didn’t know what to do to celebrate a new year. Time slowly blended the years into each other. “Hello?” 

“Sehun?” An old man’s voice asked and Sehun frowned. 

“Yes?” 

“Oh,” the old man let out a sigh, “I’m Do Kyungsoo, do you remember me? We met in 1982.” Sehun sat up, knocking a beer bottle all over his carpet.

“Oh my god! I didn’t think you would call me!” Sehun was happy the man did, he was wondering what would happen if he changed something in the past and Kyungsoo was an existing answer. “Where are you?” 

“Busan, and you?” 

“Seoul,” Sehun spoke enthusiastically. “But don’t worry, just tell me where you are and I’ll jump time to it.” 

“I own a coffee shop in front of the bus station. As soon as you leave the bus from Seoul to Busan, you will see it and you will know which one is mine.” Kyungsoo's explanation was vague but Sehun didn’t mind. He picked his stuff and just ran out of the house. 

He was excited to see how Kyungsoo grew to be. 

The trip to Busan was long but he managed to skip the hours back to when Kyungsoo ended the call. That’s the least he could do for someone who waited so long to meet him. He left the station to see a small coffee shop between already big ones with the sign of “Time jump,” written on it. He couldn’t help but laugh. It was such an obvious keyword to him. He got in the coffee shop, despite the closed sign and a tall lanky man showed. 

“Oh, we are closed,” the man said. 

“I‘m here for Do Kyungsoo,” Sehun simply said, which made the man brighten up. 

“Oh you are his relative Sehun? He said he would see you for the first time in a while, he was so excited,” the man said as he approached Sehun. “Please sit, I’ll call him for you.” Sehun didn’t miss to read Chanyeol in the man’s name tag. 

“Chanyeol,” the man paused as Sehun called. “Don’t rush him.” 

Chanyeol chuckled but Kyungsoo came shortly after, wide eyed like Sehun remembered him to be. “You are real,” Kyungsoo commented and Sehun chuckled. 

“Of course I am, I won’t give you my phone number if I wasn’t. Please come and sit,” Sehun said, offering the seat next to his. Kyungsoo didn’t hesitate to join Sehun at the table. “Tell me how have you been? How life treated you?” 

“It was fine. Dad died a month after the day you and I met, so I didn’t manage to finish school until I was in my thirties and I saved money for this shop which was such a big thing at first but as you can see I got competitors.” Sehun frowned, upset Kyungsoo went through such hassle but Kyungsoo’s words chased the worries away. “I met a beautiful woman and got beautiful kids, the youngest of them got that idiot as boyfriend,” Kyungsoo pointed at Chanyeol who chuckled amusedly. “I lived a happy life but I don’t think I can say the same about you.” 

“Huh? Why not?” Sehun asked him in surprise.

“You are here instead of celebrating your new year eve with someone you love, or your family.” Sehun laughed at that before he gave Kyungsoo a pointed look. 

“You know I can easily change that,” Sehun commented. Kyungsoo nodded, smiling, before Sehun added. “I just broke up with my boyfriend so you aren’t wrong about the “someone I love” part but I’ll join my family tomorrow.” 

“I’m sure you will meet someone who’s willing to jump into time with you and remain stuck there for you,” Kyungsoo assured, “you have just to have faith in them.” 

Sehun chuckled and ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair. “You didn’t change, did you?” Kyungsoo frowned and Sehun commented. “Ever since I met you, I knew you were a mature person and I hope you truly lived a happy life because you made my experience in the eighties memorable.” 

“You changed my life, Sehun,” Kyungsoo commented. “The fact I would meet you on the eve of 2021 was what made me go further and for that, I’d like to invite you over to my house. My wife knows about you, I told her about our encounter before.” 

Sehun frowned. “I was supposed to treat you to something not the way around,” he complained only for Kyungsoo to ruffle his hair with a huge smile. 

“I insist, kiddo,” the man said before standing. “Come on, she must be waiting for us. I told her I’d meet you today if you were real.” To say she was astonished was an understatement. She treated Sehun with extreme care which made Sehun enjoy the time spent in Kyungsoo’s house. During the countdown, Sehun felt Kyungsoo’s arm around his shoulders and he looked at the man. “I wish you a happy 2021, Time traveler.” 

Sehun believed he would. Even though, he was still hurt by Jongin’s departure, he truly believed that 2021 won’t be as dreadful. 


End file.
